In the course of daily life, many people play computer games for entertainment. Players may play computer games on a variety of computing devices, such as traditional desktop computers, laptop computers, or mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, wearable devices, and so forth). There are many different types of computer games made available to players (i.e., game genres). Some games may be word-based games, or board-style games (e.g., turn-based games). Some may be strategy games, or action games, or puzzle games. Some games may be single-person games, while other games may be played with or against another person, or with or against multiple other people.
Before playing a game, players make decisions with regard to what games they play. For example, many people favor certain types of games and, as such, tend to gravitate to similar games when they have time to spare for entertainment. During game play, players make decisions and take actions that impact the outcome of the game. These decisions may be based on experience with the game, but may also be influenced by other factors.